regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inception
Inception is the first part in a two-part special on Regular Show. It is followed by Deception. Plot The year is 2021. Thanks to the heroes, Empire forces have been overthrown and defeated once and for all. Technology has advanced in the world. Unfortunately, the army and law enforcement haven't quite caught up to the advancements. A wolf by the name of Marshall comes up with an idea to place dogs inside of mech suits to solve the issue. The experiment is a success, but after the mechs start being used for evil purposes, Marshall must team up with the gang in order to stop this. However, it won't be as easy as they think it will be, as there are many conflicts along the way. Transcript Prologue *(The prologue begins with a quiet shot of the city. The scene then switches to a fox running/limping down an empty street. His legs and arms have multiple scratches on them, and he is panting heavily.) *'???': Come on...where the hell can I escape!? *(The fox looks behind him, and sees the shadow of a mech chasing him. He screams and runs faster. He jumps over a fence and into an alleyway.) *'???': Ugh...this must be an escape... *(The fox slows down, only to realize that it's a dead end.) *'???': Oh, shit! No, no, no! *(The fox stops running and turns around, panting in fear.) *'???': It...can't be...this might actually be it for me...I'm going to fucking die. *(The mech's shadow slowly gets closer.) *'???': What are you waiting for? Kill me already, will you? *(The sound of a knife stab is heard. The camera moves to the fox's right arm, revealing where he got stabbed. The mech slowly walks away as the fox pants heavily. He falls to the floor weakly pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls the police.) *'???': H-hello? I-I've been...stabbed...by another one of those mechs...I'm in an alleyway, I don't know where...s-send h-help... *(The fox falls unconscious, dropping the phone.) Episode *(The episode starts at The Park. Nate and Sonic are watching the news.) *'News Reporter #1': Welcome to Channel 9 news at 8 am. We have breaking news from last night. Another innocent person has been seriously injured from a severe knife wound to the arm. The fox, known as Jacob, is now in the hospital, and we have been told he is fine. The criminal is another one of the mech police officers. *'News Reporter #2': We contacted the creator, Marshall, and he has told us that he has no involvement in these outbreaks of deaths and injuries. *'Sonic': Wow, another one of these? *'Nate': I don't know what's going on. It's been two months since these started and nothing's happened to stop them. *'Sonic': Well, it looks like we have to take problems into our own hands. *'Nate:' Possible, but these mech like machines were either possessed by Forerunners or maybe they are starting a revolution. *'Zack': (walks in) I don't think it's the Empire. It could be an evil mastermind reprogramming them. *'Nate': I guess the gang should have a meeting about what we're going to do. *(Scene switches to Zim's gang and Nate's gang in the meeting) *'Zim': We fully understand the mech problem, but what if this evil mastermind turned out to be an exiled Forerunner, or worst, a plague virus like the Flood? *'Tails': That's the only part we don't know. That's why we're meeting up with the creator. Maybe he'll give us some clues. *'Gumball': I don't know, guys, I'm starting to think that Marshall is the one who did this. *'Nate': We'll discuss it later. Right now, all we need to know is how this happened. *'Rtas': Well, let's not just stand there, but have a forced-interrogation on Marshall, ourselves. *'Sonic': I wouldn't describe it like that. We don't want to intimidate him. *(Later, the gang walk up to Marshall's house and knock on the door) *(The door opens slightly and an eye peeks out) *'Sonic': Uh...hey there. We know, this isn't what you were expecting, but trust us, we won't hurt you. (Whispers) Gumball, put your fucking laser away. (Normal) We just want to ask you a few questions. That's all. *(The door closes, and opens fully to reveal a wolf with a scratched eye, and scratched arms and legs) *'Marshall': C-come in... *(They all came in) *'Thel': So you're the one named Marshall. We need you to explain the answer this question. Are all of your machines under command by a Forerunner? *'Marshall': Uh...I have no idea what the fuck that is. Do you want me to give you an explanation? *'Zack': We just want to know if there is something suspicious about the mechs. *'Sonic': Also, what the hell happened to you? *'Marshall': I guess you could say my own creation turned on me. *'Gumball': How? *'Marshall': Scratched me in the eye and legs, and a few stabs to the arms. I almost died thst night. *'Nate': Do you have any suspects that could've done this? *'Marshall': A few actually, my formal assistant, Bebbie. She used work at the corporation, until I fired her for slacking and says some perverted shitty words like cock. My former friend John, until he started a revolution against vegetarians, so I got him arrested after that. And some asshole named Jerry, who wished revenge on me just because I banned him from my country after he was molesting my sister. *'Zim': We have a list of people too. *'Knuckles': We went over this. It's not the Empire. *'Thel': I'm still not sure. *'Marshall': Didn't you guys overthrow those people once and for all a few years ago? *'Sonic': Do you have any uh...friends that helped you with the mech project? *'Marshall': I have a friend named Cress that helped me put with a few things. He's in the hideout, we've kind of been laying low for the past few months. *'Nate': Take us to this hideout, then. *'Gumball': The Empire could make their return, you know. *'Sonic': Shut the fuck up, please. *(Marshall chuckles) *'Thel': We'll be finding Cress in the hideout somewhere, then. *'Rtas': But what if this Cress guy could be working for your enemies? Like the Em- *'Thel': Now is not the time to blame him for the Empire! But we will do an interrogation on Cress. ---- *(Scene switches to the hideout. A red fox with some black markings is lying down on the couch, shirtless. He gets up.) *'???': Okay, Marsh, who the fuck are these guys? *'Marshall': Calm down, Cress. They're just here to ask some questions or something, and some of them are worried about those Empire people coming back. *'Nate': Don't worry, he's been paranoid about it since we defeated them. *'Thel': We need you to tell us the truth, have you noticed anything about the dark secret of Marshall's machines? *'Cress': Of course I've noticed. I don't have any list of suspicious people. It could be anyone, honestly. It could even be me. *'Sonic':... *'Cress': No, it's not me. I mean, I'm the lucky one here, I only got a small scratch to the leg that night the mech attacked me. *'Darwin': Hmm...then maybe you two could help us look for clues. *'Thel': This better not be the restoration of the Empire! *'Rtas': Relax, the Empire were already gone long ago. Surely not even an Empire lord would survive. *'Marshall': Can you guys not mention them, I'm about to go fucking insane from that. *'Cress': I agree. What I'm worried about is that these mechs will eventually take over the city, which will probably spread to the rest of the world. We need to stop them. *'Marshall': Plus, I think I have a rough idea of where we can find our first clue. It's quite far away from here, though. *'Nate': So you'll help us? *'Marshall': Of course. *'Cress': Why not? *'Thel': Let's go then. We shouldn't waste any time. *(Later) *(Scene switches to a car driving on a moderately empty highway) *'Cress': Holy fucking hell. Marsh, we've been in this car for 2 hours! How far away is it? *'Marshall': For fucks sake, Cress. How many times have you asked this?! We should be there in about 5 to 7 minutes. *'Zim': You said that 20 minutes ago. *'Marshall': There was a bunch of traffic by then! *'Sonic': Just get us there, please. *'Marshall': That's what I am trying to do! But there's already another traffic jam thanks to another dumbass mech! *'Gumball': Are you sure you two aren't behind all this? *(Marshall growls and suddenly drives the car off the road, driving through grass fields, and fences. They eventually reach their destination.) *'Marshall': (turns around to look at the gang) We're here. *(The gang is panting heavily, with scared looks in their eyes) *'Nicole': Uh...okay... *(The camera moves outside, showing a farmhouse) *'Theo': What is this supposed to be? *'Cress': You don't know? This is where the first mech attack took place. *'Nicole': Here? Why so far away from the city? *'Sonic': I haven't heard about this one. *'Cress': You sure? It was all over the news, people wouldn't stop talking about it. *'Sonic': Whatever. What are you expecting to find here anyway? *'Cress': Something about a criminal's work. *'Sakan': Something tells me that this may be the Exiled work. *'Selon': The Exiled are definitely an evil holy military faction alright, but what does it have to do with them? *'Sakan': Since we destroyed the Empire, the Exiled might be plotting something more dangerous to kill us to have their turn. They do indeed hate the Empire more than we have. *'Nate': You might be right, if anything, a worker of the Exiled might be behind this. *'Sakan': Maybe even the leader is behind this. *'Marshall': Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. *'Sakan': As your wish. (Suddenly noticed a Forerunner tech containing tube, which is empty) I recognize this design, it's a Forerunner holy tech tube that are reprogrammed to inject some of our holy blood to have any living thing go rogue. But there is no sign of any surviving Empire life forms. It has to be the Exiled work. *'Marshall': I just said let's not get ahead of ourselves. *'Nate': He's got a point though. *'Sonic': Why are there stairs in a farmhouse? *'Cress': Hmm...they're going down too. *'Knuckles': Secret lab, maybe? *(They got down stairs to see a big hole that leads to a lab) *'Sonic': Huh. Looks like you were right. *'Rtas': Well, I guess we should look around. *'Nate': Uh...what is this serum? *'Tails': Woah...maybe this mastermind used this to turn the mechs to evil. *'Sonic': We should probably get this to the police or something. This can't be missed. *'Sakan': Forget the police, they would think it's impossible. Plus, all of these so called mechs could be corrupted completed by any Exiled warrior's blood any moment. *'Nate': It's worth a try. *'Nicole': If you say so. *'Sakan': Are you suggest to inject some of my kind's blood to inject it in a machine? You're probably planning to see how it works until a mech kills us. *'Nate': Well, it is true that your raw meat blood is like a rabies toxin to be part of another being's blood till he or she becomes rogue, but I may like to see how it works. Besides, I found a deactivated mech at a closet a few moments ago. *'Sakan': (Sighs) Very well Nate, but if that machine becomes rogue after being filled with some of my blood, I will remove the rogue mech's head out of the body. *'Sonic': Alright, then. You two test that out, we'll try to get this evidence to the police, I guess. Trivia *This episode established the anthro and human crossover that this show has. Many of the anthro characters are similar to those in the very large furry community. *This episode and its continuation, Deception, are renowned in the show's fanbase for having more levels of violence than any other episode in the show. **The violence is more prevalent in Deception, being the final part. Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Hour long episodes Category:Multiple part episodes